In the prior art, a servo motor or a stepping motor is typically used to drive an X-Y platform on which a printed circuit board (PCB) is arranged when a pin is inserted into the PCB by using a pin insertion machine, so as to position the PCB in a proper location. Pins are then inserted into holes formed in the PCB by the pin insertion machine.
In order to position the PCB, a complicated control system is employed to control the servo motor or the stepping motor, which in turn moves the X-Y platform with the PCB mounted thereon to position the PCB. Such a system for of positioning the PCB is complicated and causes high cost.